legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciel
Ciel is a human and the other main character of the Megaman Zero series with Zero, as the two fight against those who threaten the peace and the Resistance. She is really cute and very smart for her young age. She is the sole reason why Zero fights in the series. It is very much implied Ciel likes Zero. Apart from her intellgence, she is also in charge of the resistance in her universe against Dr.Weil and Omega. She is also a scentist in many fields mostly energy and she is also a pacfist. she finds Zero in the past, the two travel together and they ran into V and Alucard, where they helped them fight off an army. She and Zero decided to help the two from their own group. Best Friends: Zero, Lizbeth, Jeremie De Pois, V, Alucard, Linkara Worst Enemy: Dr.Weil Voiced by Rie Tanaka Friends: Aloutette, Zero, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Nick Fury, Soul Eater Evans, Agent Coulson, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako,Bolin, Ulrich Stern and the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Maria Renard, Patroklos, Wolverine, Ritcher Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Venus the Puppy, The Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose,Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue,Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator Enemies: Dr.Weil, Omega, Discord and the Dystopia League, Sigma and his organzation, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Ciel debuts here working with V, Zero, Alucard and other heroes against Discord and Sigma. Ciel believes that since Omega is with Discord, She thinks Dr.Weil is in league with the chaotic spirit. She meets and becomes friends with Lizbeth, Maka and Soul Ciel helps her friends despite being a pacificst and is always there for them espically Zero She and Zero both with S.H.E.I.L.D as they both are necessary compartments to their sucess. Ciel managed to replicate the super serum that made Captain America and she meets up and become friends with Soul Eater Evans, Lizbeth and Maka Albarn. She goes to Sigm'a rally and then goes with Zero as Zero investigates the robots She then helps Zero with Lance, Callohun and Long John to find and destroy Sektor's bots. After the fight she correctly guesses that what all the heroes need to find. It is also revealed that CIel like Lizbeth and Maka is superhuman, because when she was younger she was bio-augmented which altered her DNA and gave her a great deal of intellgence. Ciel then goes with the crew and helps Lizbeth and her archenemy Hunson Abadeer rebel off Discord and his forces. She also helps Maka find the core to cool the empire down. Ciel then helps her friends and Hunson's empire in preparing their plans and she greets Patroklos have he is thawed out. Ciel and Zero then talk about who they think will join them next and Lizbeth with Odd talk too. Ciel also learns that Lizbeth is not different from her. She plays mission Control for Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, V and Callogun as they take back Retroland from the Morphoids. Ciel confronts Sigma in his office with her friends and they encounter Discord as well Ciel then with Willy and Plankton have a pefect scan of Sophita's blood while under control. She reveals Sophita's weakness is her lack of senses and reflexes which Lizbeth has. Under said girl's request she, Plankton and Willy decide to make another one. Ciel then helps Lizbeth, Maka and Homer save a falling Soul into a black hole, after getting out they learn where the 4th ring is and Ciel joins a tennis tournament. She gets to the finals but she loses to Lizbeth who also entered. Ciel is then transported to Pligatory with Lizbeth and Zero, through this she learns of the time anormality from Kowalski the single inhabaiter since for a genius he certainly didn't know where all the good and bad animals go to when they die. Ciel analyzes Lizbeth and Boomer's talk and catches on fast that Boomer likes Lizbeth. Ciel then reveals she completed the serum and she stays to keep an eye on Cassandra with Willy and Jeremie. Ciel then announces that their operation for Cassandra is ready and it works. She deicdes to take her to go to Lizbeth, Zero and the others in order to get Sophita back and agress on saving her. Ciel keeps in contact with Lizbeth, Zero and Hunson when they stop Abadeer and she gets the three out in time as Weil's mothership explodes. She and Zero follow with Lizbeth, Alucard, V and Hunson and they safrice Dib to the abnomality on Dib's own volition. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Ciel returns and helps Zero, Lizbeth, V, Alucard and her friends again against Mechuckles and other villains. She is first seen with Alucard, Lizbeth,V and Zero investigating what happened with their good friends The Helper Squad. They are among the first team to get there. She gets hurt bad by a trap and takes some time to recover. By the time the Kirby gang call up Lizbeth, she's better and they go off to meet the Body Guard Unit. In the not so bomb factory, Ciel meets a new ally in Asura alongside her friends. After Knuckles's back breaking battle, Ciel confirms it will take 5 days for it to get better. After meeting Issac Clarke, she informs the crew that some members of Phobos's group would like to join them and is there with Lizbeth in tell Kratos on his brother. She was kidnapped again by the villains. ciel.jpg ciel 1.jpg Ciel 2.jpg ciel 3.jpg ciel 4.gif ciel 5.gif ciel 6.jpg ciel 7.jpg ciel 8.jpg Z1CielMugshot.png Z2CielMugshot.png Z4CielMugshot1.png 200px-Cielmachine.jpg ciel.png ciel 1.png ciel 20.png ciel 3.png ciel 4.png ciel 5.png ciel 6.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Science Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Robosexuals Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Guile Hero Category:The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Second in Command Category:Scientists Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:The Exiled Ones Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Superhumans Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters who lost his family Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Peace Seekers Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:The Heart Category:Atoners Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Fettered Characters